My Love Story
by RyuuKazekawa
Summary: AU fic/Natsu Dragneel, seorang pemuda yg di buat bingung oleh pilihan terhadap kedua wanita yg membuat dia jatuh cinta. Akan tetapi tidak semudah itu untuk memilih pilihan tersebut. Sorry for bad summary and Read And Review please. Chapter 3 is Update.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Of Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

**Genre: Romance dan sedikit Humor.**

**Rate: T**

**Type: MultyChapter.**

**Pairing: Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna.**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), Dll**

**RyuuKazekawa Present:**

**My Love Story.**

**Summary: Natsu Dragneel, seorang pemuda yg di buat bingung oleh pilihan terhadap kedua wanita yg membuat dia jatuh cinta. Akan tetapi tidak semudah itu untuk memilih pilihan tersebut. Sorry for bad summary and Read And Review please.**

**Chapter 1: Hari pertamaku di sekolah.**

* * *

**Info:**

**Seragam Laki-laki Fairy tail Highschool:**

Seragam dalam atau apalah namanya berwarna putih, kemeja yg tidak di kancingkan Berwarna biru dan celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan kerah berwarna putih dan memakai dasi berwarna merah (Kecuali Natsu tidak pakai Dasi).

**Seragam untuk perempuan:**

Berwarna sama dengan seragam laki-laki, rok berwarna Hitam dan warna dasi sama.

* * *

_Hari itu, pagi hari yg cerah di kota Magnolia. Aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku, lalu segera bangkit dari kasurku menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mukaku. Dan setelah itu aku segera menuju Balkon apartemen untuk..._

#Natsu menarik nafas."Huh, Cuaca cerah sekali hari ini"

#Miawww...

_Tiba-tiba kucing tersayangku menghampiri kaki ku._

"Oh kau Happy, sepertinya kau lapar ya" tanya ku pada Happy, kucingku.

#Miawww...

"Hahaha, baiklah ayo kemari"

_Aku langsung menuju lemari di dapur tempat makanan kucingku disimpan. Lalu aku mengambil mangkuk makanannya dan menuangkannya makanan itu untuknya._

#Nyam-Nyam...

"Seperti kau lahap sekali makannya, Happy" kataku sambil mengelus punggungnya.

_Lalu aku melihat jam yg menempel di dinding dapurku ini. Lalu aku bangkit dan segera menyiapkan sarapan dan bekalku untuk di sekolah nanti, karena hari ini adalah upacara pembukaan sekolah. Ya, aku adalah murid pindahan di sekolahku yg baru. Karena, ayahku yg sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya yg selalu berpindah-pindah kota._

_Aku mengambil bahan makanan di kulkas lalu menuangkan minyak ke penggorengan dan menyalakan kompor._

**Di lain tempat.**

Seorang wanita yg sedang tertidur di meja belajarnya dengan sampah kertas berserakan di mana-mana.

#Tok-tok-tok

"Lucy, ayo bangun nanti terlambat !"

Baru di ketahui bahwa nama wanita tersebut adalah Lucy.

Lucy-pun bangun dengan pensil yg menempel di pipi.

"Hoamm...Iya Ibu" katanya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dan melepas pensil dari pipinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong jam berapa sekarang ya ?"

Lucy menengok ke arah jam weker di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm...baru jam 6.30, tidur lagi ah"

Lalu Lucy duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur yg empuk. Tapi,

Connect to Brain

10%

20%

50%

80%

100%

Complete.

"Eh...AKU TERLAMBAT"

**Kita kembali ke Natsu.**

_Setelah sarapan dan Bentoku selesai, aku langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhku. Setelah mandi, aku langsung memakai seragam sekolah baruku yg bernama Fairy High School terlihat dari lambang peri dengan tulisan Fairy High School di atasnya yg berada di saku baju dan juga aku tidak lupa memakai syal kesayanganku._

_Setelah itu aku langsung menuju kamar ayahku untuk mengeceknya. Sesampai di kamarnya aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya._

"Otou-san, Otou-san!" panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

_Tapi tak ada jawaban darinya, langsung saja aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan terlihat kamarnya yg kosong dan aku menemukan kertas kecil di tempat tidurnya. Aku-pun membaca kertas tersebut._

Anakku Natsu, maafkan ayah karena ayah tidak memberitahumu lebih awal. Ayah ada urusan bisnis di negara tetangga, jadi mungkin ayah akan pulang minggu depan. Maafkan ayah sekali lagi ya nak, karena telah meniggalkanmu lagi.

Salam Hangat

Ayah

"Huh lagi-lagi dia pergi, tak apalah itu lebih baik dari pada aku harus pindah sekolah lagi"

_Lalu tiba-tiba aku melihat foto keluarga ku yg terpajang di atas meja kantor ayahku. Di sana terpampang wajah ayahku, aku, dan...Ibuku. Ya, ibuku telah meninggalkan aku dan ayahku 2 tahun yg lalu akibat penyakit jantung yg di deritanya dan juga syal yg kupakai ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari ibuku untuk yg terakhir kalinya. Tidak kusangka aku meneteskan air mata, lalu aku mengelap air mata tersebut dengan syalku ini._

_Aku segera meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan menuju sarapanku. Untunglah sesampainya di dapur sarapanku masih utuh, kukira Happy akan memakannya._

"Ittakadimasu" aku langsung memakan sarapanku dengan lahap.

_Akhirnya aku mengakhiri acara sarapanku._

"Terima kasih atas makanannya"

_Aku segera mengambil tasku yg berada di kamar dan tiba-tiba aku menemukan Happy yg sedang terlelap di kasur kecilnya yg di beli dengan uang sakuku minggu lalu. Aku mengelus bulunya dan pergi meninggalkan kamarku._

_Aku segera meninggalkan apartemen dan pergi menuju ke sekolah baruku. Saat aku keluar dari gedung apartemen, aku melihat banyak pohon bunga sakura yg bermekaran karena sekarang sedang musim semi. Bunga-bunga sakura yg terbawa oleh angin menemani perjalanan-ku menuju ke sekolah. Saat aku mulai sampai di sekolah, aku melihat banyak segerombolan siswa dan siswi yg berpakain seragam yg sama denganku._

"Hei" _sapa seseorang yg tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku._

"Eh ?"

"Kau anak baru yg di bicarakan itu ya, perkenalkan namaku Gray Fullbuster" kata orang tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau tahu dari mana ?" _tanyaku._

"Hahaha, secara tidak sengaja aku mendengarnya"

"Hahaha maaf menanyakan hal tersebut, nama-ku Natsu Dragneel salam kenal" jawab ku sedikit canggung.

_Aku-pun sedikit berbincang-bincang dengannya, dan akhirnya kami menjadi sedikit akrab._ _Tak terasa kami berdua telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Fairy High School. Halaman sekolah tersebut sangat luas dan juga penataan tamannya begitu rapi begitu pula gedung sekolahnya begitu megah. Ya memang aku pernah kesini sekali saat ayahku dan aku mengurus surat siswa pindahan._

"Baiklah Natsu, kita berpisah disini sampai ketemu di dalam, Natsu" Gray-pun meninggalkanku.

"Ya"

_Aku memasuki sekolah tersebut dan sesampainya di dalam aku melihat papan pengumuman besar yg sedang di kelilingi para murid Fairy. Aku berusaha menyelip di antara para murid untuk melihat papan pengumuman tersebut dan akhirnya aku berhasil melihatnya. Aku mencari namaku di deretan nama di kelas 2 dan aku menemukannya, aku berada di kelas 2-B lumayan bagi untukku yg tidak terlalu pintar dalam hal pelajaran._

_Aku menyusuri satu-persatu nama kelas untuk mencari kelas 2-B, maklum aku belum hafal seluk-beluk sekolah ini. Aku tidak menemukan papan nama kelas 2-B di lantai 1 akhirnya aku naik ke lantai 2 untuk mencarinya. Tapi,_

#Brukk...

_Aku menabrak seorang wanita yg sedang membawa buku yg banyak._

"Itaii..." kata wanita tersebut sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Gomen, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok" jawab wanita tersebut.

_Lalu aku membantu merapikan bukunya yg berserakan._

"Gomen merepotkanmu" kata Wanita tersebut sambil membantuku membereskan bukunya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagi pula aku yg harusnya meminta maaf" jawabku.

_Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan menyusun buku tersebut kembali semula, dan juga aku kembali meminta maaf kepadanya. Aku berkenalan dengannya dan aku ketahui bahwa namanya adalah Lisanna Strauss. Wanitanya memang cantik dan juga baik hati, tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan tugasku mencari kelas baruku._

_#Kriing..._

_Ah, kenapa harus bel sekarang. Padahal aku belum menemukan kelasnya._

#Perhatian para siswa dan siswi Fairy High School, di harap berkumpul di aula sekolah karna akan ada upacara pembukaan untuk kelas baru.

_Terpaksa aku harus menuju ke aula dengan tas yg masih menempel di pundakku ini. _

**Skip Time.**

"Huh-huh"

"Sial, aku terlambat gara-gara aku bergadang semalam dan aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari Upacara Pembukaan untuk siswa baru"

"Aku tidak mau di cap sebagai siswi yg sering terlambat" #Padahal baru kali ini dia terlambat.

Akhirnya Lucy sampai di depan pintu gerbang dan pas sekali saat gerbang tersebut sedang di tutup oleh petugas keamanan.

"Permisi" kata Lucy.

"Hei" omel petugas tersebut.

"Gomennasai" teriak Lucy sambil berlari.

"Huh-huh, pasti yg lain sudah berada di aula sekolah"

"Baiklah, aku harus cepat-cepat ke aula" Lucy pun berlari dengan sangat cepat.

Tapi Lucy saking kencangnya berlari sampai dia-

#Brukkkk

"Itaii... kenapa hari ini sampai 2 kali menabrak orang ?" kata Natsu sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Itaii...Gomen aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi aku tidak melihat kalau kamu ada di depan" kata Lucy.

"Lain kali Kalau jalan lihat-

Natsu tiba-tiba terdiam...

-Lihat"

Natsu dan Lucy saling bertatap muka.

_Dan di mulailah perjalanan kisahku di sekolah ini._

**Bersambung.**

Gomennasai minna, kalau ceritanya masih agak yah acak-acakan dan disini sengaja ku buat Natsu jadi OOC tapi nanti sifat biasanya akan ku keluarkan. Dan, maaf kalo agak GaJe (Gak Jelas).

Natsu: Oi author ! Kenapa aku di buat menabrak orang dua kali ?

Author: Seterah gue dong #Melet.

Lucy: Oi Author ! Kenapa aku terlambat hah ? Aku tidak mau menjadi wanita yg malas.

Author: eh, kalo itu hmmm...Rahasia.

Natsu dan Lucy: Lalu kenapa aku...eh ?

Author: ehem-ohok-ohok...

Natsu dan Lucy: AUTHOR...!

Author: Sumimasen...

Baiklah, aku meminta saran dan kritik(Tapi bukan Flame) dari kalian minna. Dan untuk para silent reader yg belum punya akun gunakanlah kotak review (Kalau pake Handphone jadi tombol Review) di bawah (Kalau sudah punya akun, Biarlah) dan setelah itu tulis nama kalian di kolom nama ya dan jangan lupa tulis review kalian ya. Ane gak maksa...

Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic-ku ini aku ucapkan Arigatou Gozaimashu...

**RnR please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo minna, ketemu lagi sama author yg kurang kece dan gaul ini.

Wah gak nyangka masih ada orang yg mau Review di fic yg GaJe dan baal ini. Baiklah tidak perlu banyak basa-basi lagi, kita langsung saja ke T-K- eh wait... Salah ya kita langsung saja balas review reader-reader sekalian.

**-Reka Amelia:**

Arigatou Gozaimashu. Sama aku juga abis UAS, lumayan sih UASnya. Tapi Reka-chan harus bersabar untuk melihat kelanjutan Battle Future, karena ficnya mau saya hentikan dulu pekerjaannya yah, Maaf sebesar-besarnya.

**-narufanart232:**

Sudah di lanjutkan kok.

**-Guest:**

Thank you.

**-Audrey Naylon:**

Terima kasih, Uhm...#Ngusap-ngusap dagu# mau-nya ? NaLu atau NaLi #Plak... Oh-oh atau mau kutambahkan StiCy juga nyahahaha...#Evil Laugh, salam kenal juga. Thank you for the review.

**-XxRedSky-DragneelxX:**

Gak apa-apa kok, Thank you for the review.

**-Nnatsuki (DDS ?)**

Gomennasai-gomennasai #jedotin kepala ke tanah 2x, Lupa kalau di kasih tau ficnya AU atau Highschool. Fic ini AU kok jadi berbeda dari aslinya.

Kalau akhirnya NaLi bagaimana ? #Nyahaha...Thank You for the review.

**-azalya dragneel:**

arigatou gozaimashu atas pujiannya, terima kasih telah mereview.

* * *

Baiklah, pesan author sebelum mulai cerita: kalau mau review jangan review Good, lanjutkan, atau apalah itu. Itu sama dengan meremehkan fic orang, bukannya menyemangati authornya dan Tambahan lagi:

Bagi yg gak kuat liat adegan NaLi silahkan lewat tangga daru- eh salah, di scrool aja ke bawah yah :3.

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima (Maunya sih saya #Plakk...).**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance dan sedikit humor.**

**Type: Multy Chapter.**

**Pairing: Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna.**

**Warning: GaJe, Baal, Typo(s), Dan Lain-lain.**

**RyuuKazekawa present:**

**My Love Story**

**Summary: Natsu Dragneel, seorang pemuda yg di buat bingung oleh pilihan terhadap kedua wanita yg membuat dia jatuh cinta. Akan tetapi tidak semudah itu untuk memilih pilihan tersebut. Sorry for bad summary and Read And Review please.**

**Sebelumnya:**

"Lain kali Kalau jalan lihat-

Natsu tiba-tiba terdiam...

-Lihat"

Natsu dan Lucy saling bertatap muka.

**Chapter 2: New School, New Friend's, and New Problem's.**

#Plakk...

"Kenapa kau menamparku ?" tanya Natsu.

"Karena kau menatap-ku terus-menerus, dasar mesum" jawab Lucy.

"Eh siapa kau bilang mesum hah, bukannya minta maaf karena menabrak-ku" Natsu mengelus pipinya yg memerah karena tamparan Lucy.

Lucy-pun bangkit "Eh...ma-maaf kalau begitu a-aku tidak sengaja, Hmpf..." kata Lucy dengan membuang muka dengan pipi yg blushing.

"Oi, kalian berdua!" sahut seseorang yg tidak di kenal.

"Eh"

Ternyata yg memanggil mereka adalah sosok wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian seragam yg sama dengan mereka akan tetapi terdapat ban bertuliskan ketua kedisplinan di lengan kanannya.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua disini, bukankah kalian seharusnya di aula" tanya wanita tersebut.

"E-Erza" Lucy terkujut.

"Lucy, kenapa kau ada disini ?" ternyata baru di ketahui bahwa wanita tersebut bernama Erza.

#Erza Scarlet:

-Memiliki rambut merah yg lurus, berkepribadian agak keras.

-Menjabat ketua kesiswaan di sekolah Fairy Tail High School dan juga ketua atlet Judo di sekolahnya.

-Suka Cheese cake dan suka terhadap wakil kesiswaan Fairy Tail High School.

"Oi kau !"

Natsu menengok "Ada apa ?".

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu, apakah kau murid baru ?"

Natsu menunjukkan Grins-nya "Hehe...Perkenalkan aku adalah Natsu Dragneel, dan kau ?"

"Aku adalah Erza Scarlet, sst...Lucy !" Erza memberi isyarat pada Lucy.

Lucy yg ng...sedang menatap paras Natsu yg hmmm...(Kelamaan) terkejut.

"Eh...Gomenne, namaku Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy terkejut.

_"Jadi namanya Lucy Heartfilia ya, Hmmm...menarik"_

"E-to, apa yg sedang kau pikirkan" sahut Lucy memecahkan lamunan Natsu.

"Ng...ti-tidak ada kok, tidak ada" kata Natsu meyakinkan Lucy.

_"Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yg tidak-tidak, dasar aneh" _kata Lucy dalam hati.

"Ehemmmm..."

Mereka berdua menengok ke asal suara.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian mengobrol disini hah ? SUDAH SETENGAH JAM KALIAN TERLAMBAT UPACARA PEMBUKAAN"

"CEPAT KALIAN KE AULA!" bentak Erza.

"Ha'i" jawab mereka berdua dan segera menuju aula sekolah.

**Skip Time.**

Semua siswa telah kembali ke kelas-nya masing-masing setelah Upacara itu selesai, kecuali Natsu yg sedang menunggu guru.

#Natsu sedikit bersenandung (Pikir sendiri Natsu bersenandung lagu apa)

"Ohayou" sapa seseorang.

"Eh...Ohayou sensei"

"Jadi kau yg namanya Natsu, ayo masuk!"

"Ha'i"

Mereka berdua memasuki kelas.

Suasana kelas begitu ramai dengan suara obrolan dan canda tawa murid-murid yg berada di kelas. Tapi, tiba-tiba suasana hening ketika Gildart-sensei memasuki kelas tersebut.

"sst...Gildart-sensei datang"

Gildart memasuki kelas tersebut di ikuti Natsu di belakangnya.

"Siapa anak itu ?"

"Entahlah mungkin murid pindahan baru, tapi dia cukup tampan kyaaa..." bisik 2 anak perempuan di belakang sambil histeris.

"KUHARAP YG DI BELAKANG DIAM !" bentak Gildart.

"Ha'i" jawab mereka berdua.

"Ehem...Sebelum saya mengajar disini, murid pindahan ini mau mengenalkan diri pada kalian semua jadi kuharap tidak ada yg ribut" kata Gildart-sensei sambil menunjuk Natsu.

"Ha'i" jawab semua murid di kelas.

"Hm...ano, namaku Natsu Dragneel aku dari pindahan Tenrou High School" Natsu sedikit menarik nafas "Kuharap aku dapat pengalaman baik disini" kata Natsu mengakhiri perkenalan.

#Brak...

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras. Lalu muncul perempuan dengan nafas yg terburu-buru.

"Eh..." seluruh kelas terkejut.

"Maafkan aku Gildart-sensei, aku terlambat masuk kelas" kata perempuan tersebut.

"Lucy Heartfilia dari mana saja kau ?" tanya Gildart-sensei.

"Eh, kau kan" kata Natsu menunjuk Lucy.

"Kau..." Lucy juga menunjuk Natsu.

"KENAPA KITA HARUS SEKELAS" teriak mereka berdua.

#Brakk...

"Hei kalian bisa diam tidak, cepat Lucy kembali ke tempat dudukmu di depan kali ini aku memaafkanmu dan juga Natsu segera duduk di kursi kosong di belakang" bentak Gildart-sensei sambil menggebrak meja.

"Ha'i" kata mereka merdua merinding.

Akhirnya mereka ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

_"kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan dia" _Lucy menatap Natsu dengan sinis dan Natsu-pun tidak kalah dengan Lucy, dia-pun membalasnya juga.

Akhirnya bel istirahat telah berbunyi, semua siswa menuju ke kantin untuk makan tapi tidak sedikit juga murid yg membawa bekal seperti Natsu dan Lucy.

Pada jam istirahat-pun mereka berdua masih terlihat bertengkar. Akhirnya Natsu pergi menuju atap sekolah untuk menghindari adu mata dengan Lucy. Setelah sampai di atap, dia terkejut melihat wanita yg dia tabrak tadi pagi sedang menikmati bentonya juga.

Natsu-pun sedikit gugup dan berusaha mendekati dia.

"Hai" sapa Natsu.

"Eh..Natsu, kenapa kau ada disini ?" tanya Lisanna.

"Aku kesini untuk menikmati bekal siang-ku" jawab Natsu.

"Berarti sama denganku dong"

"Ne..Lisanna, ngomong-ngomong bekal apa yg kau bawa sepertinya enak ? Boleh kucoba ?" tanya Natsu.

"Boleh kok" Lisanna menyondorkan bekal siangnya.

"Hontou ni ? Arigatou Lisanna" Natsu-pun mengambil sedikit bekal siangnya Lisanna.

#Nyam-nyam...

"Bagaimana ? Enak tidak ?" tanya Lisanna.

"Enak, ngomong-ngomong siapa yg membuat bekal ini ? Ibumu kah" tanya Natsu.

Lisanna menggeleng.

"Kakak perempuan-ku yg membuatnya, kedua orangtua-ku meninggalkan kami karena suatu sebab" tiba-tiba air mata Lisanna sedikit menetes.

"Oh maaf aku tidak tahu, aku juga kehilangan ibuku" Natsu menunduk.

"Nah sekarang kita nikmati hidup saat ini, jangan pernah selalu menengok ke arah masa-masa yg sudah berlalu" kata Natsu meyakinkan Lisanna.

"Arigatou Natsu" jawab Lisanna yg masih bersedih.

"Sudah jangan bersedih" Natsu mengelap air mata Lisanna dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

Lisanna menjadi blushing ketika Natsu mengelap air matanya.

"Sudah lebih baik-kan, kalau belum coba bekal makanan-ku ini"

Natsu membuka bekal makanannya dan memperlihatkan bento yg terlihat sederhana tapi menggiurkan. Lisanna mengambil sepotong ebi katsu dan segera memakannya.

"Oishi desu..." kata Lisanna.

"Jadi ?"

"Ini enak sekali Natsu, apakah kau yg membuatnya ?"

"Iya, aku yg membuatnya" jawab Natsu dengan bangga.

"Wah...sugoi na, jarang ada laki-laki yg pintar memasak"

"Ne..Natsu, lain kali ajarkan aku memasak ya" pinta Lisanna dengan senyumannya yg manis yg dapat membuat semua pria terlena (Lebay).

"Hmm...ano bagaimana yah, baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Natsu bingung.

"Hontou ni, arigatou Natsu"

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kita habiskan bekal kita dulu"

"Ha'i" jawab Lisanna.

Akhirnya mereka berdua mengahabiskan bekal mereka dan tidak jarang Lisanna meminta sedikit bekal Natsu lagi.

Jam Istirahat pun berakhir, semua siswa kembali ke kelasnya. Natsu terlihat sangat bahagia sekali ketika kembali ke kelasnya.

Lucy menjadi bingung ketika melihat Natsu kembali dengan tampang yg sangat ceria sekali. Akhirnya pelajaran fisika telah di mulai kembali, semua kelas menjadi tegang ketika Laxus-sensei masuk kecuali Lucy yg biasa-biasa saja dan Natsu yg...yah kalian tahu-kan.

"Natsu Dragneel !" panggil Laxus.

"Ha'i" jawab Natsu dengan wajah yg masih ceria.

"Coba kau kerjakan soal di depan!"

"Baiklah Laxus-sensei"

Natsu maju dengan sangat PD, tapi tiba-tiba dia terlihat bingung ketika mengerjakan soal tersebut.

"Ada apa Natsu ?" tanya Laxus.

"Ano...aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya"

"TAPI KENAPA KAU MENERIMANNYA HAH ? PADAHAL INI SOAL MUDAH, CEPAT KAU BERDIRI DI KORIDOR!" bentak Laxus.

"Ha'i" jawab Natsu lemas.

#Hahahaha...

Satu kelas menertawakan Natsu kecuali Lucy yg sedikit khawatir dengannya. Lucy terus melihat Natsu keluar kelas dengan lemas.

"Lucy Heartfilia !" panggil Laxus yg sukses membuat Lucy kembali menengok ke depan.

"Ha'i"

* * *

**Skip Time.**

#teng-nong-teng-neng (Bunyi bel pulang sekolah)

Natsu pulang dengan perasaan yg masih senang meskipun Laxus-sensei menghukumnya berdiri di koridor selama jam pelajaraannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya, lagi.

"Hei" sapa seseorang.

"Eh...kau kan, Gray"

"Kenapa Natsu, sepertinya kau terlihat sangat senang sekali hari ini ?" tanya Gray.

"Tidak kok Gray, aku hanya" Muka Natsu berubah menjadi merah ketika dia mengingat kejadian tadi.

Dia juga heran, kenapa dia bisa akrab dengan wanita dalam satu hari saja.

Lamunan Natsu pecah ketika Gray memanggilnya.

"Oi Natsu, kenapa kau melamun hah ?" tanya Gray mulai kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak di jawab.

Natsu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Gray dan dia malah memikirkan suatu hal.

"Yosh" Natsu menyatukan telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah Gray sampai disini dulu ya, Ja-ne"

"Oi Natsu tunggu"

Tapi Natsu telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Dasar" Gray pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya. Tapi, bayangan seseorang yg berada di balik pohon di pinggir jalan menatap Gray dengan tajam dan mengikutinya dengan diam-diam.

Gray pun merasa seperti di ikuti, tiba-tiba dia menengok ke arah belakang dan tidak menemukan siapa pun. Tiba-tiba dia punya ide, dia pura-pura mengambil jalan yg berlainan arah dari rumahnya dan berusaha membongkar sosok tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama, Gray pun mulai kesal karena dia di ikuti terus oleh seseorang yg tidak di ketahuinya. Dia berbalik badan dan menuju gang yg berada di antara gedung pertokoan di dekatnya, dan dia menemukan sosok perempuan dengan rambut biru panjang bergelombang dengan memakai seragam yg sama dengan seragam perempuan di sekolahnya.

"Juvia, sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Gray.

"Hmm...ano Gray-sama, J-Juvia"

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali Juvia, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel -sama arghh..." Gray-pun kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Juvia.

"Tunggu Gray-sama !" panggil Juvia.

"ADA APA LAGI ?" bentak Gray.

"Ano, apakah Juvia boleh ke rumah Gray-sama ? Kita kerjakan tugas bersama-sama, Bolehkan ?" tanya Juvia.

"TIDAK" Gray-pun pergi meninggalkan Juvia sendirian.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat kalau hari mulai gelap dan dia tiba-tiba dia berbalik ke arah Juvia.

"Juvia, ngomong-ngomong di mana rumahmu ?" tanya Gray.

"Hah ? K-kenapa Gray-sama tanya hal itu ? Apakah Gray-sama berubah pikiran ?" tanya Juvia dengan muka yg penuh harapan.

"Tidak, aku hanya khawatir padamu karena hari sudah mulai malam"

"Aku takut, nanti ada yg terjadi padamu" kata Gray dengan sedikit blushing.

"Padamu-padamu-padamu..." kata-kata tersebut terbayang-bayang di kepalanya dan membuat Juvia sukses terkena Juvia Shock.

#Brakk...

"J-Juvia, oi bangun ! Kenapa dengan-mu hah ?" kata Gray sambil mengecek dahi Juvia.

Yap, Juvia pingsan dengan muka yg sangat merah. Baiklah kita kembali ke karakter utama kita, Natsu.

Akhirnya Natsu telah sampai di depan ruang apartemennya dan segera memasukinya, akan tetapi.

Dia menemukan ada ke ganjalan dalam jumlah sepatu di depannya.

"Perasaan hanya aku dan ayahku saja yg tinggal disini dan lagi pula ayah sedang pergi, tetapi ini" Natsu mengangkat sepatu yg berukuran lebih kecil darinya.

"Ini sepatu siapa ?"

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok perempuan yg berambut biru dengan model Ponytail.

"Natsu-nii !"

"Eh..."

"Kau sudah pulang ya ?" tanya sosok tersebut.

"W-Wendy, kenapa kau ada disini bukankah" ternyata baru di ketahui sosok tersebut bernama Wendy.

"Hihihi..."

* * *

"Kenapa kau ada disini ?" tanya Natsu.

"Sebenarnya aku disini di suruh oleh paman karena paman bilang Natsu-nii merasa kesepian, begitu katanya di telepon" kata Wendy menjelaskan.

Wendy adalah adik sepupu Natsu yg pernah tinggal bersamanya di Tenrou karena ibunya Gradine tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana saat perjalanan ekspedisi. Jadi dia sudah di anggap Natsu seperti adiknya sendiri dan juga perlu di ketahui, umur Natsu dan Wendy berbeda 1 tahun.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahmu disana ?" tanya Natsu.

"Natsu-nii tidak perlu khawatir, aku pindah ke sekolah yg sama dengan Natsu-nii" jawab Wendy.

"Hah baiklah, tapi bagaimana kau tahu aku tinggal di apartemen ini ?" tanya Natsu bingung.

"Hmm...ano, kalau itu aku di kirimkan alamatnya oleh paman lewat e-mail" jawab Wendy.

"Huh ya sudah, ngomong-ngomong Wendy kau sudah makan siang belum ?" tanya Natsu.

Wendy menggeleng "Belum Natsu-nii"

"Yosh, aku akan memasak makanan untuk-mu" Lalu Natsu pergi menuju dapur tanpa mengganti seragamnya.

"Natsu-nii! kau lupa mengganti bajumu"

Natsu melihat ke arah seragamnya.

"Oh ya aku lupa hehehe, Gomenne"

* * *

"Baiklah Wendy, sekarang kau mau makan apa ?" tanya Natsu.

"Hmm..apa yah, terserah Natsu-nii"

"Yosh, aku akan memasakan makanan spesial untukmu" kata Natsu meninju telapak tangannya.

"Eh ?" Wendy bingung.

Natsu mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yg di butuhkannya dan juga, dia mengeluarkan sebungkus mie (Bukan mie instan ya).

"Mie ? Jangan-jangan"

"Ya kau benar, Wendy kau bisa membantuku kan ?"

"Ha'i"

#tek-tek-tek...

"Wendy ! Mienya sudah siap belum ?" tanya Natsu yg sedang mengiris kol.

"Belum Natsu-nii" jawab Wendy.

Setelah mie sudah siap, Natsu memanaskan minyak dan setelah itu Natsu memasukan sayuran seperti wortel, bawang bombay, kol, dan daun bawang ke wajan yg panas itu (Siapa bilang dingin).

Lalu, Natsu memasukan mie yg telah di masak oleh Wendy tadi. Setelah beberapa saat, Natsu memasukan saus tiram dan merica.

**Skip Time.**

"Wah..."

Wendy terpesona melihat dua porsi Yakisoba di depannya.

"Ayo kita makan!" ajak Natsu.

"Ha'i"

"Selamat makan" kata Natsu.

Natsu memakan yakisoba tersebut dengan lahap (padahal yg lapar Wendy -_-) dan Wendy ber-sweetdrop melihat kakak sepupunya itu makan dengan lahap.

Setelah mereka berdua makan, Natsu membereskan piring yg kotor dan pergi ke dapur, tetapi-

"Natsu-nii! Biar aku saja yg mencuci piring" kata Wendy sambil mengambil piring kotor yg di bawa oleh Natsu.

"Baiklah Wendy, sekarang jam berapa ya ?" Natsu melihat ke arah jam dindingnya yg berada di ruang tengah.

Dan jam menunjukan waktu pukul 15.00

**Di lain tempat.**

Terlihat Lucy yg sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya yg di beri oleh Laxus-sensei tadi siang.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Huahhh...akhirnya selesai juga"

"Sekarang jam berapa ya ?"

Aku-pun melihat ke arah jam tanganku.

"Hmm...baru jam 15.00"

#Kruyuk-kruyuk...

"Sepertinya aku lapar, sebaiknya aku pergi ke bawah dulu"

(Letak kamar Lucy berada di lantai dua dan sedangkan ruang makan berada di bawah)

Aku-pun mengecek tudung saji yg berada di meja makan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, jangan-jangan ibu tidak memasak"

"Hah...sepertinya aku akan memasaknya sendiri"

Aku-pun melangkahkan kaki ke arah dapur, tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Aku ingat terakhir aku memasak, aku malah membuat gosong telur goreng yg aku buat dan aku di marahi ibu karena memasak telur saja tidak bisa.

Aku pun tidak jadi memasak dan pergi mencari makan di luar. Ayah dan Ibu-ku hari ini sedang pergi ke luar kota mungkin selama 2 hari saja, jadi aku kunci saja pintu rumahku yg megah dan juga mengunci rapat pagarnya. aku berjalan menuju jalan utama magnolia, karena disana banyak toko-toko yg menyajikan makanan.

Aku-pun menyusuri seluk-beluk toko yg berada di jalan utama Magnolia dan akhirnya aku menemukan kedai ramen yg terkenal di kota Magnolia karena ke khasan kuah dan mienya yg pas di mulut, dan aku segera memasukinya.

**Skip Time.**

"Lain kali mampir kesini ya"

"Baik paman" kataku saat meninggalkan kedai tersebut.

Setelah aku puas memakan 1 porsi Ramen, aku merasa seperti ada yg kurang. oh ya, setelah makanan utama pasti ada makanan penutup. aku berpikir sejenak, aku ingat kalau tidak salah ada kedai es-krim di dekat sini sebaiknya aku kesana saja.

**End Lucy P.O.V**

Di balik keramaian pejalan kaki di jalan utama kota Magnolia, terlihata Natsu dan Wendy yg sedang membawa barang belanjaan berupa bahan-bahan makanan. Yap, mereka habis pergi dari super market untuk mengisi bahan pangan mereka yg mulai menipis di apartemen.

Lalu mereka-pun melewati taman Magnolia dan secara tidak sengaja mereka menemukan kedai es-krim, letak kedai es-krim itu terletak di dekat pintu gerbang taman Magnolia.

"Hei Wendy ! Kau mau es-krim ?" tanya Natsu.

"Tentu saja Natsu-nii"

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu kita cari tempat duduk dulu untuk menaruh ini" Kata Natsu sambil melirik ke arah kantung belanjaannya.

Natsu-pun mencari satu persatu sudut di taman ini karena dia belum begitu hapal seluk beluk kota ini.

"Nah disana" Dan akhirnya Natsu menemukannya, sebuah bangku taman yg tidak begitu jauh dari kedai es-krim tersebut yg berada di bawah pohon sakura yg sedang mekar. Lalu Natsu menaruh kantung belanjaan di bangku tersebut.

"Wendy kau mau rasa apa ?" tanya Natsu.

"Hmm...coklat saja Natsu-nii" jawab Wendy.

"Yosh sebaiknya kau menunggu disini saja, ku titip belanjaan padamu ya" kata Natsu lalu pergi meninggalkan Wendy dengan dua kantung belanjaannya tersebut.

Tetapi saat Natsu sampai di kedai tersebut-

"Tolong es-krimnya...Eh ?" kata Natsu dan Lucy bersama-sama.

Natsu dan Lucy saling menatap muka.

"EH...? Kau kan" kata Mereka bersamaan (Lagi).

**Bersambung.**

Gomennasai, maafkan author karena udah beberapa minggu gak Update-update. Yah karena ke asikkan baca fic orang lain dari Fandom Fairy tail maupun Fandom yg lain, jadi lupa ama fic sendiri.

Dan Juga maaf closing chapter 2 jadi aneh begini, Oh ya bagaimana adegan NaLinya ?

Dan author mau memberi tahu kalau Fic ini AU bukan Highschool yah.

Tapi sebelum chapter 2 ini di tutup, author mau mengadakan voting tentang pasangan yg jadi pada akhir cerita dari fic ini. Berikut kandidatnya:

-NaLu

-NaLi

Author gak mau banyak-banyak kok (Reader:Emang cuma itu doang Kali). Kalau mau Voting, caranya gampang lewat Review atau PM. Dan juga bagi yg ingin menambahkan yah Monggo.

Baiklah sampai disini Chapter 2-nya ya.

RnR please.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo...Minna, ketemu lagi sama author yg satu ini.

Baiklah tidak perlu banyak basa-basi lagi, kita langsung saja ke cerita yg GaJe ini.

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Type: Multychapter (AU fic).**

**Pairing: Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna.**

**Summary: Natsu Dragneel, seorang pemuda yg di buat bingung oleh pilihan terhadap kedua wanita yg membuat dia jatuh cinta. Akan tetapi tidak semudah itu untuk memilih pilihan tersebut. Sorry for bad summary and Read And Review please.**

**Info:**

**#Natsu menggunakan kaos berwarna merah yg berlambangkan naga yg berwarna putih dan dia menggunakan celana Jeans berwarna hitam dan juga menggunakan sepatu warna hitam.**

**#Lucy menggunakan tank top berwarna kuning dengan garis orange dan menggunakan Hot pans warna biru dan Rambut yg di kuncir ke samping.**

**#Wendy menggunakan baju berwarna putih dengan lengan warna hitam dan menggunakan rok warna putih dan juga rambut yg di kucir 2 dengan pita warna putih.**

**Chapter 3: Perjodohan.**

"Eh ?"

Lucy dan Natsu saling bertatap muka. Tapi 5 detik setelah itu-

"Oi kenapa kau bisa ada disini ?" omel Lucy.

"Harusnya aku yg bertanya itu" balas Natsu.

"Huftt..." Lucy membuang muka di depan Natsu

Natsu-pun tidak mau kalah, dia juga membuang muka di depan Lucy.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, dimana orang yg menjaga kedai ini ?" tanya Lucy.

"Oh iya ya aku baru sadar" ujar Natsu.

Natsu dan Lucy melihat ke dalam kedai tetapi tak menemukan sang pemilik kedai, namun mereka menemukan sebuah bel yg bergambar peri di atas bel tersebut.

"Hmm...bel yg bagus, tapi untuk apa ?" ujar Lucy penasaran.

"Entahlah, lebih baik ku tekan saja"

"Ja-jangan Natsu"

Akhirnya Natsu menekan bel tersebut dan-

#Ngiung-ngiung...Krieng...

#Cekrik...(Suara Blitz foto)

"Hah ? Kenapa ada blitz foto disini ?" tanya Lucy.

Lalu muncul spanduk bertuliskan _SELAMAT, KALIAN BERDUA ADALAH PELANGGAN YG KE 500 HARI INI._

"Heh ? Nani..." kata mereka berdua terkejut.

Lalu muncul sesosok kakek tua dari dalam kedai.

"Hahaha...selamat anak muda, kalian adalah pelangganku yg ke 500 hari ini"

"Dan sebagai hadiahnya, aku akan memberikan es krim gratis dari kedaiku ini" ujar sang kakek.

"Heh ? Hontou ni Jii-chan ?" ujar Natsu.

"Ya, tapi ada syaratnya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa syaratnya Jii-chan ?" tanya Natsu dengan semangat.

"Iya apa Syaratnya Jii-chan ?" sambung Lucy.

"Kalian harus..."

Mata Natsu dan Lucy sudah menunjukan rasa penasaran.

"Sang pria harus mencium sang wanita" perintah sang kakek.

"EH...NANI...?" teriak mereka berdua.

"Mau tidak, lagi pula hanya mencium sang wanita saja" ujar sang kakek sambil tersenyum _licik_.

"Lagi pula kalian adalah pasangan yg serasi" sambung sang kakek.

"Kami ini bukan pasangan" teriak Lucy.

Natsu dan Lucy saling bertatap muka.

"Bagaimana ini Luce, ka-kau mau ti-tidak ?" tanya Natsu.

"Ng...ano...bagaimana ya" ujar Lucy kikuk.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Lucy _"Sebenarnya aku tak keberatan di cium oleh Natsu, karena wajahnya yg Kyaaaa..." _ujar Lucy dalam hati.

"Ba-Baiklah Luce, a-aku mulai" bibir Natsu mulai mendekat ke arah pipi Lucy. Lucy-pun hanya memejamkan mata karena dia sangat malu di cium oleh Natsu, dan beberapa senti lagi bibir Natsu akan sampai di pipi Lucy dan- CUP.

#Cekrik...

"Eh...Nani ?" kata Natsu terkejut.

"Hehe...ini bagus sebagai koleksi foto-ku" kata Sang kakek melihat hasil cetakan foto Natsu sedang mencium pipi Lucy.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah menyelesaikan tantangannya kalian berhak mendapatkan hadiahnya"

"Tunggu sebentar ya anak muda" kata sang kakek sambil mengambil sebuah Cone Es-krim dari laci.

Natsu dan Lucy hanya diam, mereka terlihat shok karena kejadian yg menimpa mereka berdua. Lalu kemudian Natsu berusaha memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Ng...ano Luce !"

"Apa Natsu ?" tanya Lucy dengan muka yg masih memerah.

"Ma-maaf soal yg tadi" jawab Natsu yg masih terlihat shok

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Natsu, dan maaf soal kejadian di sekolah" balas Lucy.

"Tidak apa-apa kok aku sudah memaafkanmu, hmm...Luce !" panggil Natsu.

"Kenapa Natsu ?"

"Kau maukah mampir ke apartemenku ?" tanya Natsu.

"Bagaimana ya" Lucy berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Natsu, lagi pula orang tua-ku sedang tidak ada di rumah" jawab Lucy.

"Yosh...Baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Natsu yg tiba-tiba jadi begitu semangat.

"Eh ?" Lucy terkejut.

"Nah anak muda, kalian mau rasa apa ?" tanya sang kakek.

"Aku Vanilla Jii-chan" jawab Lucy.

"Aku rasa Coklat dua" jawab Natsu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Sang kakek membuka tempat penyimpanan es-krim **(N/A. Apa ya namanya lupa lagi saya)** dan mengambil es-krim rasa vanilla dan menyusunnya menjadi dua tumpukan dan itu-pun sama dengan es-krim rasa coklat.

"Nah ini es-krim kalian" kata Sang kakek sambil memberi es-krim tersebut pada Natsu dan Lucy.

"Arigatou Jii-chan" kata mereka berdua.

Akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan kedai tersebut.

"Lain kali mampir kesini lagi ya" ujar sang kakek.

"Baiklah Jii-chan" balas Natsu sambil menunjukkan Grinsnya.

"Hmmm...dasar anak muda"

Lalu sang kakek masuk ke dalam kedai dan melihat sekumpulan foto pasangan muda yg sedang berciuman dan juga ada yg sedang berpelukan dan juga ada penampakan foto Gray yg sedang di peluk mesra oleh Juvia dan Reaksi muka Gray yg terlihat jelas dalam foto tersebut #kalian tahukan.

"Nah sudah selesai" kata Sang kakek setelah memajang foto Natsu dan Lucy di mading yg penuh dengan foto korban dari ke jahilan sang kakek dan kake tua itupun langsung tertawa puas.

**Kita kembali ke Natsu dan Lucy.**

"Ne Natsu ! Apakah kau akan memakan dua Es-krim sekaligus ?" tanya Lucy.

"Tidak" jawab Natsu.

"Lalu itu untuk siapa ?" tanya Lucy.

"Oh ini, ini untuk sepupuku" jawab Natsu.

"Eh ? Sepupu ?" Lucy sedikit membayangkan wajah Sepupu Natsu.

"Natsu-nii !"

Tiba-tiba Lucy di kejutkan oleh suara perempuan yg memanggil nama Natsu.

"Natsu-nii, kenapa kau lama sekali"

"Haaa...Gomen-Gomen, tadi aku ada sedikit masalah di sana"

"Mou...Natsu-nii" Wendy tiba-tiba terkejut melihat keberadaan Lucy di belakang Natsu.

"Natsu-nii ! Itu pacarmu ya ? Ternyata kau hebat juga Natsu-nii baru datang di kota ini sudah dapat pacar" goda Wendy.

"Hiee...We-Wendy kau salah paham, di-dia hanya teman baruku di sekolah" jawab Natsu.

Wendy tertawa kecil "Apa kau yakin Natsu-nii ?"

"Ne..Natsu!" panggil Lucy dengan muka yg agak cemberut.

"Oh ya Luce, Gomen"

"Perkenalkan dia sepupuku namanya Wendy Marvell" ujar Natsu memperkenalkan Wendy.

"Salam kenal"

"Kenalkan namaku Lucy Heartfilia, salam kenal juga" jawab Lucy.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah berkenalan dan mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju apartemen Natsu. Di perjalanan tidak jarang pula Wendy membicarakan masalah-masalah ke Lucy dan Wendy-pun menjawabnya dengan senang hati. Natsu-pun hanya cuek melihat teman dan sepupunya berbincang tentang sesuatu yg laki-laki tidak tahu, dia hanya melirik ke arah pohon sakura yg sedang mekar berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan yg mereka lewati.

"Hmm...Luce ! Apa kau yakin mau ke apartemenku ? Aku khawatir jika orang tuamu sudah pulang ke rumah sekarang"

"Halah Natsu, kenapa kau begitu kikuk seperti itu ? Lagi pula kaukan yg mengajakku ke apartemenmu" jawab Lucy.

"Ta-tapi, _aku juga tidak sadar mengucapkan kata itu Luce_"

"Sudahlah Natsu tenang saja, lagi pula jika mereka sudah pulang aku akan menjelaskannya pada mereka"

"Ha'i"

Wendy yg mendengar percakapan Natsu dan Lucy hanya terdiam sambil melihat gedung-gedung di sekitarnya.

**Skip Time.**

Akhirnya mereka bertiga telah sampai di gedung apartemen tempat Natsu dan Wendy tinggal dan mereka memasuki gedung tersebut. Saat di depan pintu apartemen Natsu, Natsu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil kunci apartemen.

#Ceklek...

"Okaeri Natsu !"

"Eh...?" Natsu terkejut.

Seorang pria tua yg berambut merah dan mengenakan jas yg rapi sedang duduk di sofa sambil menunjukan grinsnya.

"Tou-san ! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini ? Bukankah kau sedang ?"

"Sebenarnya aku lupa kalau aku pulang dengan cepat dan oh ya aku mau memperkenalkan kau kepada-

"Natsu ada apa ?" Lucy tiba-tiba terdiam melihat seseorang yg berada di apartmen temannya ini.

"Ti-tidak mungkin" Lucy Shock.

"Luce bukankah, orang tuamu ?"

"Halo Natsu-kun" sapa pria yg berambut pirang dengan kumis model setengah #Kalau tidak salah.

"Lucy sayang" sapa wanita yg berada di samping pria itu.

"tou-san, kaa-san bukankah kalian sedang ?"

"Sebenarnya kami berdua sedang menuju ke acara pertemuan di luar kota dan secara tidak sengaja acara itu batal" ujar Layla.

"Yah mau apalagi, kami kembali ke Magnolia dan secara tidak sengaja kami bertemu dengan teman lama ayahmu yaitu paman Igneel"

"Dan kami pergi ke apartemennya untuk bereunian dengan paman Igneel" lanjut Layla.

"Dan Lucy, sebenarnya ayah ingin kau-" tiba-tiba perkataan Jude di hentikan oleh Igneel.

"Biar aku saja Jude, kami sebenarnya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepada kalian-"

"Sebenarnya kami ingin menjodohkan kalian berdua" lanjut Igneel.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Connecting Please**

**Complete.**

"EH...NANI...?" TERIAK MEREKA BERDUA.

Tiba-tiba Wendy muncul di antara mereka dan dia merasa hanya mengganggu momen tersebut dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk menaruh belanjaan mereka tadi.

"I-ini hanya mimpikan ? Aku di jodohkan dengan-" tanya Natsu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, a-aku di jodohkan dengan-" ujar Lucy.

"ORANG INI" ujar mereka berdua sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN" teriak mereka Gaje-Gajean.

#Kak-kak-kak...(Suara burung gagak)

**Bersambung.**

Gomennasai minna, aku telat update lagi.

Sepertinya Natsu disini agak OOC yah, hehehe kalau begitu Gomen.

Nah aku mau membalas review dari para reader, ya:

**-Audrey Naylon**

**Karena kalau Lucy bisa masak, itu sudah MAINSTREAM. Punya Naylon-san gak kalah bagus adegannya kok.**

**Thank You for the review.**

**-Ren**

**Tenang sudah di munculin kok adegannya. Thank you for the review.**

**-TakimotoAiko**

**Sudah di buat kok adegannya. Thank You for the review.**

**-Paper**

**Sudah di update kok. Thank you for the review.**

**-sykisan**

**Sebenernya saya juga gak kuat kok ngeliat adegan NaLinya #plakk…(lu yg bikin). Sorry kalau agak lama updatenya. Salam kenal juga dan Thank You for the review.**

**-ShiroKuro **

**Arigatou gozaimasu. Thank You for the review.**

**-Erine28**

**Arigatou gozaimasu.**

**Dah yg penting sama, sama-sama depan Na #plak….**

**Thank you for the review.**

**-Guest**

**Thank You for the review.**

**-natsuki DDS**

**Lagian sih nama depannya mirip nana-san dan DDS itu apa ?**

**Memang sudah takdir, dimana-mana pasti Gildart jadi guru. Dimana typosnya ?**

**Thank you for the review.**

**-kazuhiro-kun**

**Sorry agak telat updatenya, thank you for the review.**

**-Yami no Face**

**Thank you for the review.**

**-Najla Lisha**

**Iye-iye tenang aja pasti NaLu #galak amat mba. Sabar saja dimana-mana pasti ada cobaan NaLi gak di fic maupun di komiknya, sama kaya chapter kemarin.**

**Thank You for the review.**

**-runZrundhee**

**Tenang sudah di lanjut kok. Arigatou gozaimasu.**

Akhirnya selesai juga, dan pemenang dari vote kemarin adalah…

-NaLi

#bak-buk-dug-pranggg…''di pukulin reader yg vote NaLu"

Sorry-sorry salah ngomong, ehemm….pemenangnya adalah…

**-NaLu.**

Maaf untuk yg ngevote NaLi, kalian kalah jumlah dengan penggemar NaLu disini #termasuk authornya.

Baiklah sudah jelaskan di akhir cerita siapa yg jadi pasangan, eitss…..tapi tidak semudah itu Lucy bisa jadian dengan Natsu #meskipun mereka di jodohkan. Lihat saja apa yg akan menghalangi mereka di chapter yg akan datang.

Dan sepertinya kalian harus menunggu agak lama Karena author mulai di serang dengan praktek-praktek untuk kelas 9, yah mau apalagi itu semua tidak bisa di hindarkan karena kalau tidak ikut praktek tersebut #jebrett… nilainya kosong dan tidak lulus sekolah dengan nilai baik T-T.

Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi.

RnR please.


End file.
